"My name is Slug..."
by Darck Kintro
Summary: There is a new namekian on Earth, but who is it? Yet, even on his first visit, he seems to be having trouble with the locals... will he survive?


A light wind brushed along the grass over the plains. It whistled, though there was no one to here it, almost like a muse would play a tune. The clouds above hung low, beams of light being scattered though out the wind area. Rock formations juttered from the ground, pressing skyward, pointing towards the heavens. No crickets flew around the tall grasses as they usually did, and no mice ran across the cracked ground. No birds sung from the few trees around, nothing living was around. The wind still blew, not hard, but enough to brush the tall grass to sway.  
  
A soft crunch broke the silence, a young man floated softly to the ground, two other with him. The one to the man's right was not human, but to say that the one to the man's left was human is lying. The first was tall, about 8 feet to be exact, long stringy green orange and yellow hair down to the lower back. His skin was blue, a light blue, but blue none the less. His eyes were a dark red, unblinking. His cloths were loose, mostly a dark blue or black in color. His sleeves stopped after his elbows, but the blunt of his shirt hung further.  
  
The one left of the man was the same in appearance, but short. Like the other, his skin was light blue, his eyes dark red. His face was wide, a large turban on his head, slumping over his forehead, having little hair to keep it in place. His robes seemed too large, the sleeves hanging much further than they should of. A bright red sash was around the short man's waste, either holding up his pants or holding in his gut, it was the same color as his eyes.  
  
The man in the center was just that, a man. His skin was somewhat uncolored though; pale, and his eyes were blood shot. At first look someone might say he wasn't fit to be a fighter, though he was the strongest of the three. His limbs were long and thin, bones pushing on his skin. His face was long, his cheekbones wider then the rest, pushing more skin out. His hair was sleek black, flattened back on his head, not hanging far down the back of his neck. He wore a black gi, with a strange symbol on the back, representing "ghost."  
  
The continued walking something not far in front of them, calling upon their attention. "We go," the short thing said in a rising voice, sharp- pitched, his pointed teeth shining in the little sun light. They both leapt high up, disappearing from view within the clouds. The man walked forward alone, another creature in the distance which the other two had seen. This one's skin was green, his muscles a pinkish tint. His ears were pointed, noticing the man's arrival, not moving from his position. His clothes were loose, a dark color. He floated about 10 feet above the man's head, arms crossed, concentrating. "What are you doing here my friend, you look a little green," the man said, smirking at his own joke. "I'm always green," the namekian said in a clam voice, uninterrupted by the mockery.  
  
"Always, well what if I make you red? Will you still be green?" the human mocked. He bent down, picking up a small rock, tossing it up in his hands, and catching it. "I am busy if you don't mind, I have no time to play," the namekian said, turning his head, a discouraging look on it. "Oh, to busy to spar is that?" the man said with still a mocking tone. He laughed, "this won't be a spar for me, more of a massacring you."  
  
The man smiled again. "Care to fight?" he was still mocking the namek. The green bean floated quietly in the air, not responding, concentrating. "You never told me, what is your name?" the human asked, sounding a bit curious, but still mocking. The namekian was still silent. The man was now beginning to become angry. He was being ignored, IGNORED. By a stupid green thing, that's what was ignoring him, a stupid green thing. "SPEAK!" the man shouted, the thought of being ignored enraging him. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" he shouted again.  
  
He'd had enough; he took the rock he had in his hand, throwing it high into the air. Rock pillars from both sides of the namek shattered, the two blue beings flying quickly at him, fists tighten. They threw a barrage of punches and kick, the namekian bending forwards and side-wards, lifting his legs, or dropping down towards the ground, dodging the attacks. He flipped onto the ground, arms still crossed. The shorter of the two fighters flew at him, throwing quick punches and kicks at him. The namek barely had to move to dodge the attacks. The other attacker headed in, letting out his fists and feet with the same velocity and speed, but none hit.  
  
The green bean dodged in such a way, the fighters had a harder time not hitting each other then hitting their opponent. The namekian hadn't been dodging long, but it was enough. He sent a well-placed punch into the chest of the short fighter, the blue being rolling away. The taller sent another punch at him, the green brawler catching it, punching him hard in the upper arm, and then placing a kick in his gut. The man let out a scream of pain, grabbing the pulp of his arm, the pulp? It was gone, his arm had been ripped off. His eyes widened, starting at the blood seeping out down his clothing. He turned his head towards the green fighter.  
  
The namekian held out the man's own arm, blood trickling out of it's end. He opened his mouth letting out another scream of agony, the namekian flipping the arm around, sending the man's own fist into his face. Both of the blue fighters grounded, the human stared at the untouched namekian. He tossed aside the blue arm, turning his attention to the man. "Would you like to fight now?" the man said with a mocking tone.  
  
The namekian nodded, getting into his fighting position, standing straight with is arms spread to the sides. "GO!" the man shouted quickly, dashing in, sending a brutal knee to the namek's chin. His head shot back, the man throwing a hard punch down on his nose, then another kick hard in the gut. The namek barreled back, a high kick tossing him into the air. The man followed eagerly, kneeing the alien in the gut, the using a clubbed fist to knock him towards the ground. The namek bounced with a thud, the man landing sharply on his back with both heels stomping. He jumped off, using his foot, to kick the namekian into his grasp. He held the green bean by his throat, sending a massive punch into the center of his face, before sending him up into the air again. He flew up at the green one, spinning as he went. He stopped inches away, grabbing the namekian, holding him out in front of him, and then sending him crashing to earth with a ki ball pressing down. The debre from the explosion scattered across the land, the man softly touching down.  
  
He breathed hard, moving his head slowly up and down. His face was covered with a victorious smile, ear to ear. "Is it my turn yet?" a calm voice came from the settling smoke. The human's jaw fell as the green brawler exited from the falling smoke wall, a trickle of blood on his lip. He wiped it off, shaking his head. "Don't tell you're tired, no, that won't help you," he said with a touch of sarcastic sadness in his voice. HE shot forward, sending a punch deep into the man's gut. It almost seemed to the man his back would explode under the pressure, but it didn't. The namekian lifted the man by his throat, sending another punch, this one into his nose. Blood spilled from the broke nose, dripping out of his mouth as the warrior let him go. The man dropped whimpering onto the ground.  
  
"I'll let you live," the namekian said, flying off in one direction. The man struggled to stand, holding his bleeding nose, his stomach also aching. "Or maybe I will kill you!" the namekian's voice came from the opposite direction. The man turned, a large blue beam flying towards him. He couldn't get a scream out of his mouth before he was dead. The namekian floated down to the crater, shaking his head. "My name is Slug." 


End file.
